Connor un chico normal
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Otra de las locuras de Connor y su padre. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Connor estaba cansado de ser el chico perfecto del que papá estaba orgulloso, el no era así… él era el destructor… pero no ahora era el perfecto alumno de un colegio católico al que no podían entrar los vampiros y todo porque accedió a eso para lograr el perdón de su papá por haberlo mandado de vacaciones al fondo del mar… "ok estuvo mal peor fueron pocos días" interrumpió la narración Connor, pero se corrigió con una sola miradita "bueno un par de meses pero que son unos mesecitos en la vida de un vampiro 'inmortal' nada… nada comparada con la tortura que llevo sufriendo los últimos años… bueno no años meses…" "tampoco Connor no exageres"… "ok semanas…" "CONNOR" "okey con las últimas dos horas perdidas de mi vida y no me culpes creí en Quor'toth, bueno en resumen accedí a venir al colegio"… "Perdón"… "si accedí"… "Después de unos buenos azotes" "no digas esa palabra alguien te puede escuchar" "Connor te das cuenta que estamos escribiendo" "bueno no la escribas" "Connor me dejaras contar al historia mientras pones atención a las clases" "NO" el burro dio un grito y la profesora lo enviado a dar una vuelta donde el director que brillante Connor… bueno ya les contare yo…

Todo partió cuando Ángel volvió de su retiro submarino, Connor el valiente destructor parecía un pollito mojado esperando su muerte pero papá solo le dio un gran abrazo y le explico lo que realmente había pasado a fin de cuentas su hijo era solo un bebe de unos meses que había crecido a la fuerza en otra dimensión con una moral de otra época y enseñada por alguien muy cuestionable pues ERA SUS SECUESTRADOR si lo reconozco un punto para el chico hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para estar sentado cinco minutos y pretende que pasa ocho horas poniendo atención a algo que no sean demonios… bueno Ángel se empeño en darle una vida normal al crio y eso partía con el colegio contrato los mejores tutores que podía pagar gracias a los demonios que se quería comer el cerebro de Fred tenían los recursos para hacerlo, y Connor se esforzó de verdad lo hizo todo para agradar a su padre no porque le gustara… el punto es que lo hizo tan bien que dentro de muy poco estuvo listo para ir al cole… y eso él no lo contemplo… solo pienso que terminarían con el tutor y podría ir de caza pero no papi tenía otros planes, colegio si caza no y el destructor puso el grito ene le cielo grito chillo gruño HASTA PATALEO como el nene de meses y como Angelito no es muy caracterizado por tener paciencia de ángel tomo a su hijo lo dejo sobre sus rodillas y LE DIO DE AZOTES los primeros azotes que le daba en su vida… si yo también me sorprendí que no se las hubiese dado cuando volvió del fondo del mar y al enterarse de lo mal que se porto en su ausencia… yo creo que si no se las daba ahí no se las daría con nada pero me equivoque, así de simple lo tomo como si fuera un muñequito de trato lo dejo sobre sus rodillas le bajo pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, y le dejo el trasero colorado con su gigante mano marcada en todo su pequeño trasero y después dejo a un lloroso destructor frente a una esquina de su oficina con los pantalones y calzoncillos a media pierna mirando la pared, y no le puso tiempo límite… solo le dijo que podría salir cuando accediera a ir al cole y que en cuando su piel volviera a estar blanca le calentaría de nuevo el culete para que recordara porque estaba ahí… y si paso tres veces y pudo que una cuarta pero cuando escucho a los chicos tocar la puerta para hacer una reunión y a papá dar la venia para que entraran se subió la ropa de inmediato

"alto ahí jovencito yo no te he dado permiso para salir de la esquina"

"papá… tu dijiste… tu dijiste" como le costaba "tu dijiste que podía salir cuando accediera ir al colegio" y Ángel le abrió los brazos gigantes y lo abrazo con fuerza, le beso la frete y le tomaba el olor del cuello como cuando era un bebe, cuando los chicos entraron Ángel sentó a su hijo en sus piernas e hizo la reunión con Connor en la misma posición que las lacia cuando era un bebe, y les conto a todos que Connor comenzaría el cole al otro día, así que todos se volvieron locos buscando los materiales y uniformes menos Connor pero no dijo nada, el encontraría la forma de no asistir… y no lo hizo porque aquí esta paradito en al ofician del director esperando por su padre… porque creo que el nene se porto mal camino a la oficina porque el director está furioso y hasta saco la pala de la disciplina para aplicarla en el trasero del chico… y como tenía que esperar a papá para aplicar el castigo sobre todo por ser la primer vez… Conn se quería morir estaba de pie mirando la pala mientras el director amablemente le explicaba quien tendría que inclinarse y sugerir las manos en el escritorio mientras el de daba 20 palazos que era lo máximo que se daba en castigo, ahí me entere porque… al nene malcriado lo sorprendieron tratando de escara del cole por una reja… y sus súper oído no lo traiciono cuando sintió a papá llegar y estacionar el auto en el subterráneo… olvide decirles que le director era amigo y cliente de Ángel… el poto de Connor estaba frito… y sé que en este punto me preguntar y como Ángel puede pasar si es un colegio católico donde no pueden ingresar los vampiros… pues simple Ángel tiene alma así que no cuenta jejeje…

En cuanto Ángel entro Connor hizo algo que en su vida había hecho se echo a los brazos de su padre.

"papi me quiere pegar… papito el no puede el no mi papá" ese fue un gran voto de confianza o de manipulación a su padre pero estaba triste asustado e indefenso.

"ya mi vida ya paso" le consolaba su padre, Ángel ya sabía lo que había pasado así que no perdió tiempo en preguntar detalles, solo le pidió ser el ejecutador del castigo así se evitaba tener que castigarlo a demás en casa, el director de dio el pase…

"No papi no buaaaaaaaa" lloraba Connor que se había tirado al piso sujetando aun mano de su padre… Ángel lo levantó sin problemas y lo acomodo sobre el escritorio pero su niño tiritaba como un pollo mojado, le acaricio la espada para que se calmara.

"papito papito no buaa seré bueno seré bueno"

"lo eres Connor ya lo eres pero te portaste mal y mereces un castigo"

"no papito me duele"

Ángel acomodo a su hijito sobre sus rodillas y agarro la pala, tenía súper fuerza de vampiro por lo que no necesitaba impulso para que doliera y sin mediar palabra alguna le dio los 20 palazos.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"papito duele"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Connor no escaparse del Colegio"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Pero papi no hice nada buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" lloro con ganas porque no podía explicarse

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"ya paso Conn ya paso papá te tiene"

"es que yo… es que yo no hice nada me mandaron a hablar con el director y no quería que te enfadaras conmigo porque Fred dijo que no me podían mandar a llamar donde el director porque estaría en serios problemas y yo no quería…"

"y te escapaste"

"es que no me gusta aquí…"

"Connor"

"papi… yo quería ir a cazar"

"Conn bebe… eso no es posible ya lo hablamos"

"buaaa pero que él es malo y me quería pegar él y el no es mi papá"

"pero es tu director corazón hermoso"

"pero solo tú puedes hacer eso…" perfecto el niño mimoso ya gano su punto Ángel no dirá nada contra eso… porque a él no se le hace ni una ilusión que nadie castigue a su bebe…

"entonces caballerito no te portes mal en el colegio" sentencio

"Malo" le dijo mimoso… y se supone que él era el destructor jejeje "no te rías"

"no me rio Connor" le dijo Ángel extrañado.

"nada… que Sahjhan no deja de meterme en problemas" se quejo el muy acusete… si Connor el acusete jeje ya no serás el destructor…

"Papi… se está riendo de mi"

Y el desgraciado de Ángel dijo un conjuro que me saco del colegio para siempre así que no sé que mas consuelos de dio al acusete cara de cuete…


End file.
